1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular panel system for constructing buildings. In particular, this invention relates to a modular panel system constructed from log halves which are cut to allow them to interconnect to be used as panels which may be used for transferring air through a home built from the modular panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buildings of today are generally heated by central heating systems. Central heating systems for homes which run on electricity or oil are expensive to operate and often inefficient. The present invention utilizes solar panels which take the energy rays from the sun (light rays and infra-red rays) to heat the air that will heat the modular panel home.
Use of liquid solar panel systems as a heating system is well known in the art. Typically, these solar panels are glass panels under which copper tubes are placed. With various heat absorbing and heat reflecting surfaces surrounding the copper tubes, water that is run through the copper tubes is heated by rays from the sun. The heated water either itself acts as the hot water source, or it indirectly creates a hot water source by being channelled through a heat exchanger which transfers the heat from the solar-panel heated water to the another water source.
The use of an air solar panel system in the present invention gains the advantages of solar heat but eliminates the use of water as the heat transferring medium which may create water leakage problems. Additionally, when using liquid solar panels to heat water in copper tubes, sufficient support must be provided underneath the solar heating system to bear its weight.
Air solar panel systems are also known in the art and are used to overcome the disadvantages of liquid solar panel systems. A solar panel air system typically has a duct system, through which air to be heated is transferred to the solar panel and dispersed from the solar panel to the living space. It also may include a storage system where hot air may be stored for later distribution into the living space. Air systems are advantageous because unlike liquid, air does not freeze, boil or cause corrosion in the ductwork. Additionally, air warmed in the air system can flow directly into the living space. The air collected in the solar panels can reach approximately 200 to 300 degrees Fahrenheit and therefore the solar air system provides a sufficient hot air source.
An air solar system may be used to heat a home built from the panels of the modular panel system. The modular panel system of this invention uses part of the house itself, the panels, to transfer the air thus accomplishing several tasks. First, any heat loss occurring in the air transference is lost to the inside of the home and thus is utilized in heating the home. Second, because the panels themselves act as air conduits, the need for external ductwork is lessened, thereby reducing the overall cost of construction.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a modular panel system for constructing a home whose panels are adaptable for use in transferring air throughout the home.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a modular panel system which is both relatively inexpensive to construct and operate.
It is a further object of this invention to create air transferring panels for the modular panel home which eliminates the need for a conventional central electric or oil heating system, by utilizing a solar panel air system.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.